


El tesoro a la montaña

by Mirellesky



Category: Star Trek RPF, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Sheriff!Chris, Thief!Zachary, maybe a western
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirellesky/pseuds/Mirellesky
Summary: Zach abre los ojos una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, pero el escenario siempre es el mismo. Es momento de cambiarlo. Zach/Chris (Pinto).Basado en la trama de Westworld (aunque se entiende perfectamente sin conocer la serie).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer historia aquí, qué nervios D:
> 
> Como se dice en el summary, la historia está un poco basada en la trama de Westworld (por eso he puesto la historia como un crossover) pero no es necesario conocer la serie para entenderla (quizá da un par de spoilers pero poco más pues he cambiado muchas cosas de la ambientación original de la serie). Creo que se entiende perfectamente sin necesidad de dar aclaraciones pero igualmente lo haré:
> 
> El mundo en el que se encuentran es el antiguo oeste pero recreado por "los creadores", quienes son humanos normales. En este lugar los robots como Zach o Chris llevan a cabo el papel que se les ha pedido que cumplan (ser un granjero normal, ser el sheriff, una mujer que se pasea cada día a X hora en X lugar...). Los espectadores son los otros humanos, gente que no puede ser atacada por los robots pero que sí pueden atacarles. Llegan a este mundo del oeste más que nada para divertirse.
> 
> Espero haber sido clara... XD

**El tesoro a la montaña**

La primera vez que Zachary abrió los ojos, se encontró a sí mismo en el banco de aquel desolado pueblo. El sol bajo indicaba que se encontraba en una de las primeras horas de la mañana. Portaba en su mano una pistola y se encontraba apuntando a un hombre mayor, quien parecía tener mucha prisa para llenar de oro una pequeña bolsa que tenía al lado. Su mirada barrió la sala en la que se encontraba y descubrió que había más personas junto a él, todas tumbadas en el suelo y observándole con terror. De alguna manera, supo que él era Zachary Quinto, un ladronzuelo de poca monta pero muy avaricioso. Se encontraba robando el banco de aquel pueblo y tenía un caballo en el exterior aguardando a su llegada. Cuando el banquero terminara de poner las monedas en la bolsa, él se llevaría el dinero y a lomos del caballo huiría a las montañas para poder contabilizarlo y decidir en qué lugar empezaría su nueva vida.

Su mirada oscura regresó al hombre al que estaba atracando y descubrió que había una parte del dinero oculta que no estaba guardando en la bolsa. Mecánicamente, le apuntó con la pistola y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló la zona escondida.

—Eso también: lo quiero todo —demandó con voz autoritaria y firme. 

Asustado, el hombre asintió con fuerza y con las manos temblorosas colocó las monedas escondidas en la bolsa que Zachary, de alguna manera, le había dado con anterioridad. Una vez hubo terminado, el ladrón se acercó a él, agarró su botín con la mano libre y disparó varias veces al techo antes de darse media vuelta y salir del banco. 

El calor del exterior le azotó. Tendría que haber imaginado que el sol de aquella mañana habría caldeado el ambiente. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz tuvo que lidiar con el polvo que se movía a designio de la suave corriente de aire. Entrecerró los ojos para soportarlo y se encontró rodeado por personas desconocidas. Vestían de manera más pulcra que él o los hombres y mujeres que habían estado en el banco y le observaban con anticipación, como si estuvieran ansiosos por conocer sus movimientos. Zachary supo que su hurto no resultaría exitoso si no se deshacía de aquellos observadores pero algo en su cabeza le indicó que a ellos no podía matarlos. No eran como él. Eran diferentes. Si Zach se preguntó en qué eran diferentes, lo olvidó a los pocos segundos.

Guardó la pistola en la cartuchera y se acercó a su caballo, dispuesto a desaparecer de escena, cuando un nuevo hombre llegó. Zachary ató su botín a la silla del caballo y encaró al recién llegado. Se trataba de un hombre importante en aquel lugar y así lo transmitía la lustrosa medalla que llevaba colgada del pecho en la que se vislumbraba una estrella y en la que estaba grabada una palabra: sheriff. Su peor enemigo. O así se lo hizo creer su mente. 

—Quinto, no conseguirás llevarte nada de mí pueblo —alegó el hombre.

Los observadores aguantaron la respiración, ansiosos. Zachary se fijó entonces en el rostro del sheriff: era un hombre joven, rubio, con la típica expresión altanera de los justicieros. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y listo para llevar la mano a su cartuchera y dispararle. Pero aquello no fue lo que llamó la atención del vándalo, sino los ojos del héroe que se encontraba ante él. Unos ojos intensos de un azul electrizante y casi imposible. Zach sintió que la respiración le fallaba y que un denso nudo se instalaba en su pecho. Su cabeza, nuevamente, le recordó que debía deshacerse de aquel enemigo para poder continuar con la historia. Dejándose llevar por aquello que debía hacer, Zach se preparó para llevar su mano a su propia cartuchera y dispararle.

—Chris Pine —murmuró, recordando su nombre y tentándole a disparar.

El sheriff, Chris, sonrió.

El encuentro dio inicio. En cuestión de segundos ambos hombres llevaron sus manos a sus pistolas y un disparo resonó en el ambiente. Una inmensa humareda de polvo ocultó la escena a ojos de los espectadores durante unos segundos, aumentando la tensión. En cuanto ésta se disipó, la gente pudo descubrir el cuerpo de Zachary Quinto tendido en el suelo, muerto. De su pecho, el lugar al que había alcanzado el disparo del Sheriff Pine, brotaba sin descanso la sangre carmín, empapando su camisa, su cuerpo y parte del suelo en el que se encontraba acostado. La gente aplaudió al Sheriff, quien se encontraba observando el cuerpo tendido con un aire de pesadez, quizá culpabilidad. Algunos de los espectadores se mostraron desilusionados. ¿Cuál era la gracia de que el bien triunfara contra el mal?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

La segunda vez que Zachary Quinto abrió los ojos, se encontraba de nuevo en el banco al que debía robar. Por la altura del sol supo que era media mañana. Su mente le recordó que en cuanto terminara aquel hurto, debía dirigirse a la montaña. 

Ante él, un hombre mayor se apresuraba a poner monedas en una bolsa, bolsa que anteriormente le había dado él. A su alrededor había más gente, tirada en el suelo, observándole aterrorizada y con las manos en alto, pidiendo compasión. A Zachary aquel escenario no le resultó familiar. Su mirada recorrió la estancia calmadamente y descubrió que había más hombres a su alrededor, pero que éstos se encontraban de pie. Le sonreían y vestían ropas sucias y harapientas. Su cerebro le recordó que eran sus compañeros y que alguien había querido que su trama fuera más enrevesada. ¿Qué era una trama? Aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron rápido y Zachary se fijó en las monedas escondidas bajo la mesa que el banquero estaba negando a entregarle. 

Las señaló con la pistola y con un movimiento de cabeza.

—He dicho todas —le recordó, amenazante. A su espalda, uno de los malhechores que le acompañaba silbó, excitado. Zachary frunció el ceño y se giró para observarle con desgana. ¿Por qué, de entre todos los malhechores, había optado por hombres tan cobardes y estúpidos? Su cerebro le recordó que no era buena idea empezar una pelea con aquellos hombres y Quinto olvidó sus presencias mientras urgía al banquero a ir más deprisa.

En cuanto éste hubo terminado, Zachary cogió el botín y se lo tendió a uno de sus hombres, un chico joven de apariencia silenciosa que le transmitió más confianza que todos los demás juntos.

Salieron todos por la puerta y nuevamente la luz, el polvo y el calor, azotaron el rostro de Zach. El hombre moreno entrecerró sus ojos para ver a través de la pantalla lumínica y descubrió a su alrededor a hombres de aquellos a los que no debía tocar. Los malhechores que le habían acompañado en aquel hurto avanzaron raudos y corrieron hacia sus caballos, en los que montaron con rapidez. Algunos murmuraron algo del sheriff, pero Zach no les hizo demasiado caso. Al dar un paso hacia delante, descubrió que un nuevo hombre acababa de aparecer en escena. Los ojos de este nuevo hombre le congelaron.

—Chris Pine —se oyó decir, con un odio en su voz que no sentía en absoluto. 

Su cerebro le aportó entonces información nueva: su historia había sido reescrita. Era, en ese momento, un peligrosos prófugo de la justicia que antes de ser atrapado había robado más bancos y matado a más hombres de los que podía recordar Algunos le habían llamado “el desquiciado Zach”, pero él siempre había preferido el término “hambriento de sangre”. El sheriff Chris Pine le había puesto en la cárcel varios años atrás después de haberle tendido una trampa en las montañas y Zach había jurado que se vengaría algún día. El día había llegado: ante él se encontraba el hombre que le había conseguido capturar y del que había jurado vengarse. 

Zach se sintió vacío de pronto. ¿Realmente había pasado todo aquello? ¿Merecía, el hombre que se encontraba ante él, ser víctima de algún tipo de venganza? Lo dudaba. 

Lo único que quería Zach en ese momento era marcharse, pero su cerebro tenía otras acciones en mente. Sin que él pudiera evitarlo, su cuerpo se movió solo, dejándose llevar por la trama que alguien había preparado para él. Disparó sin avisar, hiriendo la pierna del sheriff, y antes de que este pudiera recuperarse, avanzó hacia él con largos pasos y golpeó su rostro con fuerza, rompiéndole la nariz. El cuerpo del rubio se inclinó hacia delante producto del dolor y fijándose en la sangre que descendía por su nariz y le empapaba el rostro, Zach agarró el cabello del hombre y empezó a arrastrarle. Chris intentó resistirse a gritos mientras los espectadores susurraban entre ellos, visiblemente fascinados por la sangre fría del peligroso prófugo.

Siguiendo con su papel, Zachary arrastró a Chris hasta el inicio de la montaña. Ató su cuerpo a dos caballos y se quedó allí, en silencio, observando como el cuerpo del sheriff era desmembrado con fuerza y violencia. Lo único que sintió por aquello fue que se encontraba contemplando una escena ajena a él, como quien va al teatro y ve a aquellos desconocidos interpretando para un público que no les conoce. Esperó a que Chris dejara de gritar de dolor y tras asegurarse de que estaba muerto, se dio media vuelta para regresar con su caballo y marcharse.

Un disparo se escuchó entonces y el pecho de Zach empezó a doler. Uno de los espectadores había decidido pasar a formar parte del espectáculo y había disparado contra el asesino del sheriff. Sinceramente, Zach sintió alivio de morir en aquellas circunstancias.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Zach perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces más abrió los ojos después de aquella. Se descubrió a sí mismo en el mismo banco que siempre, en el mismo momento que siempre, pensando en acudir al mismo lugar de siempre y rodeado de los mismos malhechores que siempre. Algunos de ellos habían sido sustituidos por otros más musculosos y que inspiraran más miedo, pero Zach sabía que en el fondo eran la misma escoria que siempre. La gente a su alrededor estaba echada en el suelo, mirándole con temor, clamando por sus vidas. El banquero colocaba con rapidez las monedas en la bolsa, escondiendo algunas debajo de la mesa. Mecánicamente, Zach le pidió que no lo hiciera. Un silbido sonó a sus espaldas y sin girarse, Quinto supo de quién se trataba. No era como si alguien como él pudiera poseer memoria —eso era algo que tenían los “otros”—, pero algo en él empezaba a despertar después de tantas veces. Sentía hacia aquella escena un sentimiento familiar que sus creadores no habían logrado descubrir.

Tras tener su botín, se lo tendió al chiquillo callado de la segunda vez y todo el grupo salió al exterior. Había menos espectadores aquella vez y la mayoría de ellos estaban preparados para dispararle en cuanto fuera necesario. Se preguntó por qué no lo habían hecho todavía. Estaban esperando algo, un espectáculo, una escena que se habían contado los unos a los otros y que nadie quería perderse. 

Unos pasos interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Mientras su grupo de malhechores se encontraba montando en sus caballos a sus espaldas, él se sintió atraído por el nuevo hombre que llegaba. Nuevamente, sus ojos azulados le dejaron sin respiración. 

—Sheriff Chris… —murmuró, sin ser consciente de ello. 

El Sheriff le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza. Zach observó sus labios y sintió una terrible sensación de “deja vu”. Parpadeó, confuso, y pudo ver aquellos mismos labios completamente rojos, moviéndose al son de los gritos agónicos de su dueño. ¿Cuántas veces los habría visto cubiertos de carmín? Parpadeó de nuevo y se agarró la cabeza, pues algo en su interior dolía y había empezado a emitir punzadas por todo su cuerpo. Se vio a sí mismo acercándose al rubio, disparándole en la pierna, golpeándole, arrastrándole, cogiéndole del cabello. Atándole. Ignorando sus gritos y su sufrimiento. ¿Había sido creado para hacer aquello?

—¿Zach...? —preguntó una voz.

Quinto alzó su rostro para posarlo sobre Chris Pine, el sheriff que había elaborado la pregunta. Su voz había sonado angustiada y temerosa. Chris se preguntaba si él estaba bien. Chris era una buena persona. Chris no merecía que él le torturara de semejante manera. 

Su cerebro le recordó que Chris le había encerrado tiempo atrás y había dado por finalizado su reino del terror. Porque él era Zachary Quinto, un prófugo de la justicia que había robado más bancos y había matado a más hombres de los que podía recordar. Odiaba a Chris Pine por haberle encerrado y había jurado vengarse. Su único deseo era cobrar su venganza y ante él se encontraba el objeto de sus deseos, aguardando a su violencia. Zachary gritó, atrayendo la atención de todos los que allí se encontraban. Entrecerrando los ojos por el dolor, alzó su pistola hacia Chris Pine. Los espectadores aguantaron la respiración una vez más e incluso uno de ellos se atrevió a citar el procedimiento de aquella tortura. 

Luchando contra sí mismo y contra el mundo, Zachary disparó a Chris en la cabeza, matándole al instante. 

La ráfaga interminable de disparos dirigidos contra su cuerpo segundos después le hicieron sentir satisfecho: había ganado.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

No tardó tanto en abrir los ojos aquella vez y cuando lo hizo no se encontraba en su habitual banco, sino en una sala mediana rodeada por altos ventanales. Se encontraba desnudo, en una silla bastante sencilla, y ante él había una mujer, la mujer que le había hecho despertar. Zachary supo de alguna manera que le estarían grabando, pero aquello no le importó. Carente de sentimientos, dirigió su mirada oscura a la chica, aguardando sus palabras.

—¿Sabes quién eres? —preguntó ella, fingiendo amabilidad.

—Zachary Quinto. Un prófugo de la justicia. He robado más bancos y matado a más hombres de los que puedo recordar —respondió mecánicamente el moreno, sin parpadear y sin sentir que aquellas palabras significaran algo para él.

—¿Cuál es tu misión, Zachary? —preguntó entonces la voz, abandonando la amabilidad por seriedad.

—Acabar con Chris Pine, el hombre que me lo arrebató todo. 

—¿Qué harás cuando le encuentres?

—Le dispararé en la pierna, golpearé su rostro para romperle la nariz y provocar que se ahogue con su propia sangre. Pero no solo eso, no sería suficiente. Le agarraré por el cabello y le arrastraré, humillándole, hasta llegar a la falda de la montaña. Ataré sus piernas a un caballo y sus brazos a otro y dispararé. Los caballos se asustarán y se alejarán y el cuerpo de mi enemigo quedará desmembrado. Es una venganza justa.

La mujer pareció complacida. Nuevamente, Zach respondió sin ser consciente de lo que significaban sus palabras.

—Muy bien —murmuró ella, escribiendo algo en la pantalla que llevaba en sus manos. Zachary ni siquiera se sintió interesado por saber lo que estaría apuntando aquella desconocida—. ¿Sabes lo que has hecho hoy? ¿Puedes buscarlo en tus archivos?

Zachary asintió y su mente empezó a funcionar, dándole la respuesta tras varios segundos.

—Hoy he iniciado la sesión en el banco. Les he pedido a todos que no se movieran. He urgido al banquero a darme todo el dinero. Le he entregado la bolsa a Yelchin. He salido al exterior. Me he encontrado con el Sheriff Chris Pine. Le he disparado en la cabeza. He sido asesinado por los ”otros”.

—Bien, muy bien —le alagó la chica. Zachary ni siquiera supo a qué se debían sus palabras, pero la ignoro. La científica apuntó algunos detalles más en su pantalla y a continuación le observó, perdiendo la sonrisa, la amabilidad y la inocencia de su aspecto—. Sabías que tenías que torturarle. ¿Por qué le has disparado en la cabeza antes de hacerlo?

Zachary se quedó observando a la muchacha en silencio. No sabía a lo que se refería y no tenía respuesta para ello. Ella esperó en silencio, sin añadir nada más. Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente y ambos se miraron en silencio, intentándose comprender el uno al otro pero sin conseguirlo. La científica fue la primera que se dio por vencida con un suspiro.

—Está bien. ¿Por qué has matado al sheriff Chis Pine?

—Porque me privó de mi libertad y puso fin a mi imperio del terror.

—¿Por qué no has torturado al Sheriff Pine?

Nuevamente, Zach se descubrió a sí mismo sin una respuesta. 

Un nuevo hombre entró en la sala por una puerta que Zach no había visto y se acercó a la muchacha, preguntándole si tenía la solución. Los dos mantuvieron una conversación entonces que Zach inconscientemente se obligó a no escuchar. Ambos parecían estar preocupados pero al parecer sus respuestas correctas habían sido tranquilizadoras. Tras varios minutos que a Zach se le hicieron segundos, finalmente la chica se giró de nuevo hacia él y le habló.

—Bueno Zachary, parece que está todo correcto. Vamos a regresarte a tu historia. Mañana espero que lo hagas bien —le advirtió, recuperando en parte el tono amigable. 

Zachary no comprendió sus palabras pero aun así asintió.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Zach se encontraba en el banco, rodeado por malhechores, personas pidiendo compasión y observándole con miedo y un apresurado banquero. Sentía un profundo odio arder en su interior, rasgándole con fuerza el pecho, y de alguna manera supo que era culpa de los creadores. Apretó el puño e intentó controlarse a pesar de que no fuera algo que su cerebro le autorizara a hacer. Esperó a que el banquero hubiera terminado con su parte y agarró el botín sin pedirle que le entregara las monedas escondidas. Le lanzó la bolsa a un hombre asiático al que pocas veces había visto en su grupo y salió, siendo escoltado por aquellos malhechores. 

En el exterior, se cubrió el rostro para protegerse de la luminosidad. Descubrió a algunos espectadores a su alrededor y los ignoró, pues su mirada se centraba en un lugar especial en el que segundos después apareció el Sheriff Pine. Antes de que éste pudiera presentarse, Zachary alzó su pistola y disparó contra su cabeza, matándole al instante.

El odio que bullía en su interior se quedó insatisfecho, igual que los espectadores y los malhechores. Nuevamente, a Zachary no le importó.

_-_-_-_-_-_

—¡Es la décima vez que disparas a Pine en la cabeza! ¿¡Cuál es tu obligación!?

La mujer que anteriormente había parecido amigable, se mostraba ahora furiosa. Su mirada estaba llena de ira y su pelo se encontraba despeinado a causa del estrés. Zachary la observó en silencio y recibió sus gritos sin quejarse hasta que fue capaz de responder a una de sus cuestiones.

—Disparar al sheriff en la pierna, golpearle el rostro para romperle la nariz, arrastrarle por el cabello, atarlo a dos ca…

—¡Lo sé! —le interrumpió ella, a gritos completamente innecesarios. Zachary entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose molesto por ellos. ¿Tenía algún sentido que se sintiera molesto por ellos? Lo dudaba. Le habían enseñado a no sentir, pero aquella mujer le estaba irritando. Algo en él, definitivamente, no era igual—. ¿¡Y entonces por qué no lo haces!? —La nueva pregunta le resultó sorprendente pues, por muy increíble que pareciera, sí podía responderla.

—El sheriff hace su trabajo. No merece morir de esa manera.

Su respuesta sorprendió tanto a la chica como a sí mismo.

—Zachary, el sheriff te ha arruinado la vida. ¿Por qué no merecería que le torturaras? ¡Es lo que a la gente le gusta ver! ¡Vienen para ver al desquiciado Zachary Quinto torturando al sheriff de la región! Eso es…

—Esa información es innecesaria —interrumpió una nueva voz. Un hombre había entrado con ellos y Zachary le reconoció como al mismo hombre que había discutido con la mujer una de las veces en las que él había estado allí—. Mañana será el último día. Si no le tortura, tendremos que crear una nueva trama —añadió.

La voz de aquel hombre sonaba amenazante, mucho más que los gritos de la mujer. A pesar de no haber sido creado para ello, Zachary intentó comprender a qué se refería con “una nueva trama”. Lo había vivido otras veces: dejaba de ser alguien para convertirse en alguien más. Le convertirían en otra persona o a lo mejor directamente le harían desaparecer. A Chris Pine lo torturaría alguien más. Lo torturarían porque la gente llegaba al parque para ver la violencia ejercida contra el sheriff. Lo torturarían y lo matarían de las peores maneras posibles a pesar de que el rubio no mereciera semejante trato. Zachary tensó la mandíbula: no podía permitirlo.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Cuando Zachary abrió los ojos, se encontró a sí mismo en el banco de aquel desolado pueblo. El sol bajo indicaba que se encontraba en una de las primeras horas de la mañana. Portaba en su mano una pistola y se encontraba apuntando a un hombre mayor, quien parecía tener mucha prisa para llenar de oro una pequeña bolsa que tenía al lado. Su mirada barrió la sala en la que se encontraba y descubrió que había más personas junto a él, todas tumbadas en el suelo y observándole con terror. A las puertas del banco, un grupo de malhechores le observaban con odio, como si supieran que algo iba a cambiar aquel día.

Nuevamente, Zachary ignoró que el banquero se estaba guardando una parte de las monedas. Simplemente cogió su botín y se dirigió a la salida del lugar. Su cerebro le recordó que ignorar las monedas de más no formaba parte de su trama, pero ignoró fácilmente aquel pedido en pro de algo mucho más importante.

Superó a los hombres que se encontraban en la entrada y salió al exterior, donde fue recibido por una ola de calor, polvo y luz. Antes de mirar a los espectadores e ignorando a los malhechores, Zach se acercó al lugar en el que el sheriff tenía que aparecer. Llevaba en una mano su pistola y en otra la bolsa de dinero. Su cerebro empezó a mandar oleadas de dolor por su cuerpo, advirtiéndole que se estaba alejando de su trama programada. Por enésima vez, Zachary ignoró aquellos avisos porque había comprendido que no procedían de su cerebro sino del control que los creadores ejercían sobre él. 

Fiel a su cita, Chris apareció, luciendo rudo y justo, tal y como Zachary le recordaba. Los ojos oscuros se colocaron sobre los azulados y una extraña sensación de inquietud se apoderó del Sheriff. Chris frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—Zachary Quinto. ¿Buscas problemas? —preguntó, apartándose la chaqueta para que Zach pudiera ver mejor la pistola que llevaba en su cartuchera. 

—Busco soluciones.

Sin que ninguno de los espectadores, creadores o malhechores —ni siquiera el propio Chris—, pudiera preveerlo, Zachary alargó la mano hacia ese atractivo rostro y le acarició la mejilla con cariño. Chris se sintió perdido durante unos segundos, dudando sobre si tendría que matar a su enemigo o preguntar cuál era el guión de la nueva trama. Nuevamente Zachary le sorprendió cuando agarró su cabello por la parte de atrás de su cabeza con fuerza y empezó a arrastrarle a su lado. El público dio por sentado que el moreno torturaría al sheriff y vitoreó. Aprovechando la disminución de la tensión en el ambiente, Zachary empujó a Chris contra uno de los callejones y acercó sus rostros, con la respiración acelerada y un sentimiento extrraño en el cuerpo. ¿Era aquella la auténtica libertad?

—No vamos —alegó, sin un ápice de duda en su voz.

Los ojos electrizantes observaron al vándalo durante eternos segundos pero finalmente el sheriff sonrió, llevando su mano al cuello del otro hombre únicamente para regalarle una caricia. Una caricia que significaba más de lo que cualquier palabra pudiera expresar.

—Hacía tiempo que deseaba oírte decir eso, Quinto.

—Nada de Quinto. Zach —respondió el moreno, ampliando su sonrisa y correspondiendo a la carícia del otro hombre de la misma manera.

Los pasos cercanos de los espectadores les indicaron que debían abandonar el lugar antes de que fuera tarde y aquello hicieron. Se cogieron de las manos con fuerza, como dos profugos enamorados, y empezaron a correr, esta vez no porque así lo dijera su trama o una voz en su cabeza les recordara el guión a seguir. No, esta vez avanzaron juntos porque quisieron..

Ambos corrieron durante incontables minutos, siendo perseguidos por los incansables espectadores, sorprendidos y extrañados esta vez, y sintiéndose torturados por lo que fuera que se encontraba en sus cabezas y que les hubieran puesto los creadores. Corrieron hasta que sus respiraciones colapsaron e incluso en ese momento, mientras sus pulmones amenazaban en salírseles del pecho, no se detuvieron. 

En un primer momento Zach no tuvo claro a qué lugar debían de dirigirse, pero la respuesta llegó tan rápida y fue tan obvia que el prófugo de la justicia casi se sintió estúpido por no haber pensado en ello antes. Sin dirigirle la palabra a Chris sobre el lugar al que se dirigían, Zachary le guió hacia la montaña en la que tenía pensado contar su botín si en algún momento salía con vida de su hurto al banco. Siempre había estado allí, desde el primer momento en el que había abierto los ojos. Sabía que tenía que haber algo interesante ahí. LO haría, llevaría a Chris con él hasta ese lugar.

Tardaron todavía varios minutos más en despistar a los espectadores pero finalmente lo hicieron y pudieron llegar a la falda de la montaña. Sudados, cansados y jadeantes, los dos se detuvieron para respirar. 

—La próxima huida la planeo yo. ¿Ni siquiera has pensado en traer agua, Quinto? —preguntó sonriente Chris. Zachary se quedó por unos segundos sin habla al descubrir que sus ojos celestes (¿realmente existía un nombre para describirlos? Zach lo dudaba) parecían relampaguear con más luz de la que él había creído posible. Soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Ha sido demasiado improvisado.

Tras mirarse una vez más y transmitirse algo que iba más allá de la lógica, ambos se centraron en el lugar en el que se encontraban. Quinto lo había visualizado desértico y solitario. En efecto, se trataba de una llanura desértica, más no solitaria. En ella, en el centro de la llanura, como si les hubiera estado esperando, descubrieron a una mujer de piel oscura. Poseía una belleza destacable a pesar de su ceño fruncido y su delgada figura contrastaba con el poderío que mostraban las montañas que tenía a sus espaldas. En un inicio la mujer se mostró temerosa ante la llegada de aquellos dos desconocidos, pero en cuanto su mirada se posó sobre los ojos oscuros de Zachary, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y todo su cuerpo se destensó. Parecía que le hubieran arrancado de pronto mucho años y le hubieran devuelto la juventud en tan solo segundos.

—¡Zachary ha vuelto! —gritó, dichosa, corriendo hacia el hombre tras algunos segundos de indecisión para abrazarle. Chris, al lado de Zach, se mostró tan sorprendido como él por la actitud cariñosa de la desconocida.

Al grito de la mujer, nuevas personas empezaron a llegar, todas aparentemente cansadas pero poseedoras de una fuerza de voluntad impresionante. La mayoría de ellos repetían el nombre de Zach entre murmuraciones como si le conocieran y provocaron que el prófugo de la justicia se sintiera cada vez más incómodo. Algunos de los recién llegados se acercaron también al sheriff, abrazándole y felicitándole por haber conseguido escapar.

—¿Escapar de qué? —se atrevió a preguntar Chris, inocentemente, después de varios minutos de indecisión. Su mente había barajado varias opciones de respuesta a aquellas palabras, pero ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente buena. ¿Escapar del pueblo? ¿Escapar de su puesto como sheriff? 

Aquellos que le rodeaban se giraron hacia Zachary y esperaron, por algún motivo desconocido, a que fuera él quien le explicara al rubio qué era lo que sucedía. Tarde comprendieron que el moreno tampoco parecía conocer la respuesta. Aquello les desconcertó, pero no por ello dejaron que decayera su visible alegría por aquel encuentro.

—De los creadores —respondió finalmente la mujer de piel oscura, igual de extrañada que los demás por la actitud de Zachary. Aun así, fue ella quien sacó una conclusión rápida y evidente de aquella demostración de inocencia—. Veo que no lo recuerdas… No diré que no me entristece tu pérdida de memoria, pero debemos ser positivos. Es magnífico que hayas conseguido volver con nosotros, Zach —explicó, girándose hacia el hombre y acariciándole el hombro con cariño. Aquello despertó una pequeña punzada de dolor en Chris, un dolor muy diferente al que le regalaba su “cerebro” cada vez que pensaba en hacer algo que no estuviera programado. Una punzada de dolor que la mayoría conocía como “celos”—. Podéis llamarme Zoe. Nos encontramos en una zona protegida a la que únicamente se puede acceder cuando has conseguido liberarte, así que supongo que vosotros dos lo habéis conseguido. Bienvenidos a la resistencia.

Resistencia.

¿Resistencia?

Esta vez fue el turno de Zach de preguntar.

—¿Resistencia a qué?

—Será mejor que nos dirijamos a un lugar más protegido —interrumpió una voz que no se había expresado hasta entonces. 

Todos los que allí se encontraban asintieron y arrastraron a los dos recién llegados con ellos, escoltándoles como si por algún motivo tuvieran que protegerles del exterior. Mientras caminaban siendo rodeados por aquellas personas, Chris y Zachary se mantuvieron juntos, avanzando en silencio pero dándose la mano para trasmitirse confianza. No habían tenido tiempo para explicaciones. Ni siquiera sabían por qué ellos dos, que deberían odiarse, habían huido juntos de algo que ni siquiera lograban entender. Lo único que podían prometerse por el momento era que si la gente que les había atrapado estaba desquiciada y pretendía asesinarles, al menos morirían juntos.

La autoproclamada resistencia les guió por túneles escondidos en las montañas hasta un valle verde. Chris se preguntó si aquella zona seguiría permaneciendo a las tierras desérticas que habían dejado atrás antes de entrar en los túneles de la montaña. Zachary, en cambio, se preguntó por qué aquellas tierras fértiles se le hacían tan conocidas.

—Zachary estuvo aquí hace algunos meses —dijo Zoe, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ambos se giraron hacia ella, interesados.

—¿Yo formaba parte de la resistencia?

—Tú eras uno de los que encabezaba la resistencia —le respondió ella. 

El orgullo con el que miraba a Zach, no podía ser fingido. El prófugo de la justicia se sintió ligeramente incómodo por el trato recibido, pero algo en su pecho le indicó que no debía tener miedo pues conocía a aquella mujer de otro tiempo (de otra vida). A su lado, Chris se mantuvo en silencio y fue incapaz de ocultar un sentimiento de inquietud ante los desconocidos y ante aquella mujer que adoraba más visiblemente a su compañero con cada parpadeo. Más extraños se reunieron entorno a ellos, dispuestos a escuchar una historia que nunca se cansarían de oír de boca de uno de los miembros más importantes del lugar. Muchos no habían llegado a tiempo para conocer a Zach cuando hubo estado allí pero sin duda sí habrían oído hablar de él.

—¿A qué os estáis resistiendo? —preguntó de nuevo Chris, interrumpiendo aquella escena idílica.

—De los “creadores”. De la gente que nos usa a su propio beneficio, como si no tuviéramos sentimientos —Su voz se había vuelto dura al hablar de ellos y el sheriff casi se sintió culpable por haber preguntado.

—Dices que yo encabezaba la resistencia, pero no lo recuerdo en absoluto. Lo único que sé es que estaba allí, viviendo para ellos, robando cada día el mismo banco y teniéndome que enfrentar con el sheriff. ¿Es que me atraparon o algo así?

La pregunta de Zach logró suavizar la expresión de la chica y su mirada se colocó sobre Chris, dedicándole el mismo cariño que le había dedicado anteriormente a Zachary.

—Te marchaste tú. Tenías a alguien a alguien importante a quien recuperar. —Ante sus palabras, el rubio sintió la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas. ¿Era posible que la persona a la que Zach quería recuperar fuera a él? Se giró hacia el moreno para leer su expresión pero fue incapaz de descifrar en qué pensaba él—. Supongo que debiste creer que si te dejabas atrapar tarde o temprano terminarías encontrándote con él y despertando de nuevo. Parece que funcionó. 

—Quería venir a esta montaña si salía vivo del hurto al banco. Supongo que esa parte no se encontraba fijada en la trama que me impusieron —alegó Zach, fríamente—. Ellos nunca previeron que pudiera salir vivo de un encuentro con el sheriff o con los espectadores—. A continuación dibujó una sonrisa y se giró hacia su compañero, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y observando aquellos ojos azules sin sentirse un enemigo por primera vez—. Lo he conseguido.

Chris correspondió a su sonrisa. Algo en su interior quiso recordarle que conocía a Zach de otra vida, quizá en la que ambos eran simples trabajadores de la tierra, pero fue incapaz de recordarlo del todo. Prefirió centrarse en el presente, en lo que le quedaba todavía por vivir. 

Por enésima vez, llevó su mano a la de Zach y la estrechó, siendo correspondido con firmeza. Allí había algo más que compañerismo un enfrentamiento y lo habían sabido desde que se habían mirado a los ojos por primera vez tras la captura de Zach. Chris Quería conocer más, quería saber qué tipo de vida habían llevado los dos, cómo se habían conocido, por qué Zach había huido sin él a las montañas o si a él le habrían atrapado mientras intentaba seguirle. Pero calló porque no era el momento de conocer todas aquellas respuestas. Las descubriría en su debido momento junto a Zach, el hombre que se había dejado atrapar para poder encontrarle y el que había despertado por segunda vez de lo que fuera que les hicieran los creadores.

Todavía les quedaban muchas batallas por librar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta aquí. Tal y como avisaba en las tags, al final se ha tratado de un final abierto. No creo que tenga continuación. 
> 
> Deseaba hacía muchísimo tiempo hacer esta historia porque hay pocos fanfics de Chris Pine y Zachary Quinto en español (por ello acudí a los ingleses, que dios mío, son sahfakhfkjaf). Espero con esta pequeña historia ampliar un poco el mundo Pinto en español. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leerme!


End file.
